Smurfed This Way (song)
"Smurfed This Way" is a song performed by Vanity Smurf in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series that emphasizes the pride he has in his personality. It is a parody of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" and is not to be confused with "Smurf This Way", the Smurf analog of "Walk This Way". It was later performed by Century's daughter Sussudio, which was then segued into her version of "Express Yourself." Farmer has his own parody of the song called "I Raise Corn This Way". The Mirror Universe Smurfs simply sing the straight version of the song, celebrating their immorality. Lyrics My parents told me when I was smurfed, They said, you're gonna be a superstar. Smurfed me a mirror to look at myself, And I knew that I'd be smurfing far. Now my reflection is all I see, My mirror follows me wherever I go. Don't really care now what the others think, I just smurf back and enjoy the show. I know what others will say, They think that I'm so gay. But they don't know the truth, I'm simply smurfed this way. I'm in love with myself, And I don't need any help. That's the way it is, I'm simply smurfed this way. I know what the others say, They all think that I'm so gay. Baby, I'm just smurfed this way. I'm the best that I can see, 'Cause I'm so in love with me. I'm not crazy, I'm just smurfed this way. I'm not a drag, I'm not a queen. I'm just the best Smurf that I've seen. The only Smurf I know to be is me. My face and body's so beautiful, I think hats and pants are all the rage. I like to model in the latest styles And see myself smurfing up on stage. I'd smurf a garden upon my head On a W-H-I-M. And if I might even sing in Schtroumpf, Ah, vous êtes tellement beau. Don't feel the need to explain The reason for my name. I am just Vanity and I am smurfed this way. I can't help how I feel, 'Cause I got great smurf appeal. You would be the same if you were smurfed this way. I just don't need to explain The reason for my smurfy name. Baby, I'm just smurfed this way. What you call insanity Is just the way I feel for me. That's the truth, I'm simply smurfed this way. I am perfection at its best. I even like the way I dress. You might call me odd or bizarre. But I'm the Smurf you wish you are. But if you love the way you look, Just smurf your feelings in a book, And tell yourself that you're okay 'Cause, baby, you were smurfed this way. I'm such an angel in blue, I'd even pose in the nude. I love how I look 'cause I am smurfed this way. Don't need to smurf a big scene, To make the others turn green. They're just simply jealous they're not smurfed this way. If that's the way that you feel, Then don't deny what is real. Love the way you are 'cause you were smurfed this way. Don't ever feel so ashamed, Regardless of your name, There's only one of you and you were smurfed this way. Don't you ever be ashamed, Regardless of your smurfy name. Baby, you were smurfed this way. Love the person that you are, Because we're all superstars. That's the truth, 'cause you are smurfed this way. I am smurfed this way, hey. I am smurfed this way, hey. That's just how I came to the earth this way, hey. I am smurfed this way, hey. I am smurfed this way, hey. My name is Vanity and I am smurfed this way, hey. Category:Songs Category:Parody songs Category:Celebration songs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs Category:Vanity Smurf's songs